User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship @ SummerSlam 2014
With the feud between Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon taking center stage (and rightfully so, IMO), the Divas Championship rivalry between AJ Lee and Paige has been pushed to the back burner. These two Divas phenoms will go at it once again for the title at SummerSlam, and as we all expected, this rivalry has become much more heated. Paige and AJ had been acting nice and cordial to each other for weeks leading up to their rematch at Battleground, which saw AJ defeat Paige with the Shining Wizard. Of course, it was only a matter of time before Paige would react to her latest defeat in less than cordial fashion, and that moment came on the following evening's edition of Raw. Even after their match, the two teamed up and defeated Emma and Natalya in a tag team match, and Paige would actually call AJ back into the ring to celebrate with her. However, it was when AJ's back was turned that Paige struck; viciously attacking AJ inside and outside the ring, with the attack including, but not limited to, tossing AJ towards a ringpost and tossing her again towards the announce table. After her long-awaited villainous turn, Paige skipped away from the scene, clearly mocking AJ. Now before I continue, I'd just like to say how I loved Paige's heel turn. Immediately, her mother, the legendary Saraya Knight, entered my mind as I watched the segment. The apple truly does not fall farther from the tree. And I knew that Paige would be as psychotic of a villain as her mother is, and she has delivered so far. Even after her violent attack, Paige insisted that she and AJ are still friends! She stated this four nights later on SmackDown and has continued her delusional sentiment ever since. In a verbal confrontation on Raw, Paige was less than friendly to AJ--even going as far as calling her that dreaded word: crazy. And we all know what that word does to AJ, and Paige learned that the hard way. However, the evil Paige would strike again on SmackDown; attacking AJ by pushing her off the entrance ramp. Now I did love Paige's crazy rhetoric after the match; shouting that she still loved AJ and that she was fine. Paige even told EMTs to be careful when handling AJ. The title match was made hours before this past Monday's Raw began, and the rumor going around is that this may be a gimmick match. A few trivial notes: this is only the third Divas Championship match to take place at SummerSlam. The butterfly belt was defended in 2010 and in 2011, with the title changing hands in the first match. Regarding a possible gimmick for this match, fans have suggested that this should be a Submission Match, obviously because both women have signature submission moves. Plus, neither one has made the other tap out yet. As for who will win next Sunday, I have Paige defeating AJ. Why? Next Sunday is Paige's 22nd birthday, that's why. And if you think about it, the more logical route is Paige winning. If Paige wins, then the Divas Division will already have a babyface who is primed, deserving, and ready for a Divas Championship run: Naomi. If WWE has AJ retain, it would be a big mistake. As much as I love WWE's heel Divas, there is no depth among that group. Alicia Fox won't be in that spotlight again. Cameron is basically WWE's top heel (at the moment) but she is absolutely not ready for a title opportunity and possibly run...yet. The only option is a villainous Nikki Bella, but if I know WWE, they'll drag out the Bellas' sibling rivalry for months after Nikki makes her inevitable heel turn. For a "minor" Divas match, this is an absolute must see! Category:Blog posts